


A Song of Beskar

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: SubObi Week 20-21 [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Beskar sings to some people...and Obi-Wan is one of those people, Dominant Jango Fett, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Jango decides this makes Obi-Wan his, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, SubObi Week, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: At the first touch of Fett’s beskar clad hand, Obi-Wan felt like his world had shifted. The beskar sang to him.“What does the beskar tell you?” Jango asked, the words tumbling unbidden.“So much,” the redhead gasped out.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SubObi Week 20-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078040
Comments: 12
Kudos: 324
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	A Song of Beskar

**Author's Note:**

> SubObi Week Day #5: Stockholm Syndrome
> 
> This idea originated in the Sub Obi server with a couple of different possible storylines. This isn't really any of them but I thought it fit this prompt well. I may come back to the other idea I had for it later, but the two fics would not be connected.
> 
> Many thanks to Shira for betaing!
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!

SWSWSWSWSW  
At the first touch of Fett’s beskar clad hand, Obi-Wan felt like his world had shifted. The beskar _sang to him_. During that year on Mandalore, he’d never felt such a thing. Then again, he realized, he’d not been in such close contact with a full suit of pure beskar. It was hard to come by, even back then. Many of the Death Watch members they encountered didn’t have beskargam made of actual beskar. 

A second point of contact and Obi-Wan’s knees buckled.

Jango Fett had no idea why the Jetii he was fighting suddenly collapsed into his arms. Not at first.

It was the fully body _shudder_ that wracked the Jetii’s frame when his face touched the his beskar plate that made Jango pause.

_Oh._

Could it be? Could this pretty Jetii hear the beskar’s song? Could the Manda really have bestowed such a gift on an auretii? A _Jetii_ no less?

He tilted his head down and heard the sharp intake of breath as his helmet met the Jetii’s head.

“What does the beskar tell you?” Jango asked, the words tumbling unbidden. 

“So much,” the redhead gasped out.

The Mandalorian decided that running was far less important at the moment than this discovery. He switched his helmet to internal comms and told Boba to wait in the ship. Then he dragged the Jetii back to his quarters.

“Get those wet clothes off,” Jango ordered gruffly.

No longer touching the beskar, Obi-Wan’s mind was clearer, but he still did as ordered. He’d had a vision, a _strong_ vision, unlike anything he’d ever seen before. It showed him at Fett’s side after a battle. It showed a happy, strong Mandalore. It showed him on his knees for this man and everything felt right. It showed him in Jango’s _bed_ and it felt strongly pleasing. He didn’t understand but the Force whispered to follow the vision.

He would trust in the Force.

“Look at you,” the Mandalorian murmured as Obi-Wan peeled off his clothes. “You really are a pretty thing, aren’t you?” 

The Jetii flushed.

“On your back,” Jango ordered.

Obi-Wan settled onto his back on the bed. He didn’t expect Fett’s next move.

Jango slipped his vambraces onto Obi-Wan’s arms. He watched the Jetii shudder and his eyes go hazy. He melted back against the mattress.

“Look at you,” the dark-haired man murmured again. “You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” the redhead promised.

Obi-Wan went utterly pliant beneath Jango's hands as he slowly, gently touched him. If his hands left the redhead’s body, the younger man arched up as if to chase them. 

“Such a sweet thing you are,” the dark-haired man said.

"Jango," the pretty thing whined.

He had barely been touched and yet he was already rock hard and ready to _beg_.

“So needy for me already,” Jango purred.

Jango brushed his still beskar clad leg against Obi-Wan's and the Jetii _whimpered_.

"I could make you come like this, couldn't I? Just keep touching the beskar to your skin, never even touching your pretty cock. You'd make a mess of yourself for me, wouldn't you? Such a sweet, pretty boy. So good for me."

Jango leaned down, gently rubbing his helmet along Obi-Wan's bare chest. The resulting sob was _gorgeous_.

"Please, please, Jango, please," Obi-Wan begged. 

Jango pulled his helmet off and dropped it on Obi-Wan's chest. The Jetii came with a harsh sob.

"Look at you. So sweet and desperate. Do you want more?" Jango asked as he ran a hand down Obi-Wan's trembling flank.

All the Jetii could do was whine. It was so much but somehow _still not enough._

Jango pulled back and ordered Obi-Wan onto his hands and knees. Obi-Wan could barely get his shaking limbs to comply. Jango _kindly_ assisted.

The Mandalorian didn't waste time teasing as he prepped the Jetii. He had removed the minimum amount of armor necessary as he wanted to utterly overwhelm Obi-Wan with the amount of beskar to skin contact. Jango draped himself across Obi-Wan's back as he pushed his cock inside him.

Obi-Wan mewled, so much beskar against his bare skin. His mind was hazy and he was drowning in so many sensations. His world was reduced to Jango and his armor. It was on him, all around him, it felt like it was consuming him.

Jango set a steady pace. He was shocked at how he had barely managed a dozen thrusts before Obi-Wan came again, sobbing and trembling. But Jango didn't stop. He felt Obi-Wan go boneless beneath him, eased him onto his forearms and took firm hold of his hips to keep him in place. Obi-Wan just mewled and whimpered as his beyond overstimulated body was pushed even further.

"So good for me, letting me take what I need. Giving yourself to me so completely. Such a good boy. So sweet." 

Obi-Wan was so lost in the haze he barely felt it when Jango finally came, still buried deep inside him.

He whimpers when Jango eased them onto their sides but didn't pull out. So much beskar still touching him....

"I think we'll stay like this for a while," Jango purred into his ear.

Obi-Wan whined, but didn’t protest. His mind was still such a haze. He was certain that he was supposed to be doing something, but the beskar was singing to him and Jango’s touch felt so good and the Force was quiet. The Force had led him to Jango and the Force _showed him_ that his place was at Jango’s side now.

So surely, this was where he was supposed to be. He drifted off to sleep with that thought. 

SWSWSWSWSW

Jango knew he would never tire of this. Obi-Wan went instantly pliant at the touch of beskar. After his clone army had taken Mandalore, it had been easy to have a beskar collar made for Obi-Wan. On their off days, when they didn’t need to leave their chambers, Obi-Wan wore nothing but that collar. On those days, Jango liked to put his armor on and fuck Obi-Wan incoherent. 

“Lay down for me, pet,” the Mandalorian ordered.

The redhead did so with ease.

“Such a good boy,” Jango purred.

He trailed his gauntleted hands along Obi-Wan’s skin until the redhead was shaking and begging. The collar kept him sensitive enough that it barely took any other touch to get him rock hard. Jango pressed one gauntleted hand to Obi-Wan’s cock and the other to his balls. The redhead came with a scream.

Jango stretched himself out over his pet and enjoyed the way the sudden press of beskar all along his sensitized body made him sob. For a moment, the Mandalorian did nothing but carefully rub himself along his pet’s trembling form. Then he reached over and grabbed the lube before pushing one still gloved finger into Obi-Wan’s hole.

“Jango,” the redhead panted out.

“Shh. Just be good,” the dark-haired man tutted.

Obi-Wan came again by the time Jango had two fingers in him and just whimpered as a third was pressed inside his fluttering hole anyway. Tears welled up in his eyes as the gloved fingers continued to twist and stroke his sensitive insides. And the unrelenting touch of the beskar Jango wore made Obi-Wan shake.

What felt like an eternity later, Jango pulled his fingers out and ordered Obi-Wan onto his hands and knees.

“Jango, please,” he begged.

He was sore and overwhelmed and aching already.

“Obi-Wan, be good,” Jango warned sternly. “I don’t want to have to punish you.” 

The redhead whined, but got into position, presenting the way he had been ordered. He didn’t want to be spanked and then fucked anyway, which was likely what Jango would do. That or put him in a cockring for days, while frequently fucking him. The last time he had been punished that way, he had spent three days in the ring. Jango fucked him twice a day and kept a plug or other toy in him constantly. He spent the bulk of one of the days tied to the bed with a vibrator in his ass and a droid watching over him to make sure he didn’t end up in distress. He was in no hurry to repeat _that_ experience. 

“Good boy,” Jango purred as he buried his cock in Obi-Wan’s waiting hole.

The redhead whimpered.

“Being so good for me, pet,” Jango told him.

Obi-Wan wanted that, wanted to be good for his Mand’alor. Really, Jango took such good care of him. Made sure he ate and slept and took warm, relaxing baths rather than just quick, unsatisfying sonic showers all the time. Gave him tea and good books to read. Held him. And Jango didn’t treat him like he was a _pet_ outside their chambers. Outside of these rooms, he stood proudly at his Mand’alor’s side, just as the Force showed him he would. Jango showed him off, pleased to have a former Jedi at his side. So really, if all his Mand’alor asked in return was sex and obedience…it was fine. Obi-Wan liked sex and he liked sex with Jango. If Jango liked to make it overwhelming for him sometimes…was that really so bad? And it really was so much _easier_ when he just obeyed.

He had been so lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t realize Jango had come until he felt the man pull out.

“Stay there. I’ll be right back with a cloth to clean you up,” the Mandalorian said as he pressed a kiss to the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. “Then we’ll take a nap.”

His Mand’alor really did take good care of him.

SWSWSWSWSW


End file.
